


My Sweet Pageant Girl

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Always Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Always Female Trixie Mattel, Awkward Trixie Mattel, Bottom Trixie Mattel, Bullying, Cis Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Female Trixie Mattel, Cute Trixie Mattel, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Miss Fame is Trixies Bully, Miss Fame is a bitch, Music inspires some chapters, Pearl acts like a bitch but shes not really one, Pearl is Trixie's sister, References to Depression, Ru paul is the principle, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slight Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Soft Katya Zamolodchikova, Top Katya Zamolodchikova, Trigger Warnings at the beggings of the chapters that need them, Trixie Talks with a lisp, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is taken from Season 7, episode 8 of Ru Paul's drag race. More specifically the conjoined twin challenge. (The one where Pearl and Trixie are conjoined pageant girls). In my story Trixie is not conjoined with Pearl but they are the same other than that.Summary:Trixie is a social outcast in high school. Her twin sister, Pearl, tries her best to pretend she isn't alive, although is kind of hard because they are both Pageant girls. Trixie get mocked for her headgear and funny looks, mostly from her bully Fame. Fame has a notorious group of girl who are the pretties/bitchest girl in the school. This includes Pearl, Bianca, Detox, Alyssa, Alaska and the Russian exchange student Katya. Katya does like the group of girls she's with, but is secretly in love with Trixie. Maybe they will have romantic feeling for each other? read more to find out.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 76
Kudos: 58





	1. The Beginning Of H.E.L.L.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that trixie has a lisp. I am unsure how to write it so it sound like a lisp, but it would probably be annoying to read. Thank you =)

The room was quiet and still, everything was where it was supposed to be. Trixie got up from her desk in her bedroom and made her way over to the bathroom. She wasn’t paying any attention to herself, as she doesn’t like seeing herself in the mirror. She started to brush her teeth, as she does every morning. Then she realizes something's off. She looks in the mirror with astonishment.

 _‘Wait, where's my headgear?’_ Trixie says to herself. She looks around her pretty pink bathroom and can’t find it. She sticks her head out of the doorway and calls for her sister.

“Pearl? Have you seen my headgear?” Trixie was again taken back as her lisp just seemed to disappear. She looks at herself in the mirror again. She didn’t even realize that her freckles were gone.

Trixie runs her finger softly over her face, touching every single part of her face. She never thought she would see the day she didn’t have to not only wear her headgear, but also not have freckles. She smiles and sees her perfectly immaculate teeth. They were straighter than they have ever been, and didn’t even have braces on them.

Trixie's tears up at that fact and quickly continues to get dressed. She even realize she's not as clumsy as she usually is. She giggles softly and makes her way downstairs.

“Pearl! Are you ready to leave school!” She smiles and waits for Pearl to come downstairs. She sighs and looks outside. Pearl was already waiting for her. She was honking at her softly. Trixie smiles widely and walks outside to the car. She tilts her head slightly as she still doesn't understand why Pearl is honking for her. Pearl looks up at Trixie.

“Wake up Trixie.” Pearl looks at her with a blank expression. Trixie tilts her head more and the beeping gets louder.

“B-But I’m already up Pearl.” She looks at her concerned “Are you ok Pearl?”

“Goddamn it Trixie Wake the fuck up and turn your alarm off” Pearl sighs angrily and Trixie blushes out of embarrassment. She looks around.

“I have no idea what you're talking about Pearl, I turned off my alarm this morning.” She blushes harder and rubs her arm nervously.

***

Pearl groans as she hears Trixie's alarm go off. She hates the fact that her sister still shares her room with her even though they are both almost eighteen. Pearl groans harder now realizing Trixie isn’t awake to turn her alarm off.

“Wake up Trixie” She states trying to go back to sleep, even though they have school. She doesn’t give a shit that they have school. She couldn’t care less.

After a few moments Pearl opens her eyes and looks at Trixie. She sighs angrily as she sees Trixie is still not up.

“Goddamn it Trixie Wake the fuck up and turn your alarm off” Pearl turns over and puts her pillow over her head and tries to ignore it. After a solid minute, Pearl can’t stand the stupid beeping it makes. She gets up out of her head and goes over the Trixie. She throws Trixie's alarm clock across the room, then grabs Trixie's shoulders. She starts to shake her.

“WAKE THE FUCK UP TRIXIE!” The annoying beeping sound continues as Pearl violently shakes her twin sister.

Trixie quickly opens her eyes, screaming slightly, out of breath. She looks up at Pearl who finally stops shaking her. Pearl looks at her angrily.

“You didn’t turn your goddamn alarm clock off again” Pearl picks it up and throws it on Trixie's bed angrily. Trixie flinches and blushes heavily.

“I-I’m sorry Pearl, I was dreaming” She lisped. She blushes even harder realizing her lisp was still there. Trixie wasn’t necessarily ashamed of her lisp, but it made making friends very difficult for her. She quickly turns it off and inspects it, hoping Pearl didn’t break it. Her mother got it for her as a present for her birthday.

“Of course you were.” Pearl sighs and starts to get ready for school. “You better get ready, or else we’ll be late,” She grins softly and decides to make fun of her twin sister a little. She didn’t think it was too early in the morning to do so. Plus she was angry at her.

“And you don't Mommy being angry with us” Pearl mocked Trixie's lisp and went to their bathroom. Trixie pouts and gets up, trying to follow Pearl to yell at her. Pearl closes the door and locks it. Trixie's sighs and tries to talk through the door.

“It's not funny Pearl, and I never say Mommy” She lisps once more. It wasn’t a complete lie. Trixie had been trying to sound more adult-ish this year, mostly because they were seniors.

“Yeah, ok Trix.” Pearl stated sarcastically. “ Now get ready, I don't want to be late again because you're adjusting your stupid headgear.” Trixie blushes and touches her headgear slightly. She sighs and starts to get ready for another day in hell.


	2. ‘I Wanna Ride My Bike With You’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest to listen to Melaine Martinez's: Training Wheels while you read this chapter. The title was also taken from the song. Also, remember Trixie has a lisp! lol =)

Pearl had always driven the two of them to school. It’s not that Trixie couldn't drive, it's just that her parents didn’t trust her enough to drive their fancy shared car. In fact, they didn’t even trust her enough to get a license. Trixie didn’t even take the written test, at least to her parents' knowledge she didn’t. Trixie did eventually want to drive, so she took the written test sophomore year.

It was raining outside and Trixie was leaning her head against the window of ‘Pearl’s’ Ford Fusion. She likes the sensation of the cold window on her skin. It reminds her of some memory she seems to have but can’t put her finger on it. She glances over to the radio, to see what song is on, not liking Pearl’s choice of song.

“Can I put a song I like on Pearl? We always listen to your music.” She lisps quietly, not wanting to anger Pearl. She doesn’t like to upset people. Trixie was a very fragile girl, almost like she didn’t grow up.

Pearl shoots her a look and sighs angrily. Her parents want her to be nice to Trixie since she’s… special. She swallows and tries not to sound too angry.

“You can put something as long as it's not any stupid. I’m sick of hearing you stupid kiddie shit.” Pearl hands her the aux cord. Trixie smiles happily and puts it in her phone. She goes through her playlist and tries to find something that Pearl would Be fine with.

She finally settled on this artist she likes, Melanie Martinez . She’s not really allowed to listen to this kind of music, but she does when she's alone. She puts her album on shuffle, then turns her phone screen off. The first song that was up was ‘Training Wheels’. Trixie smiles and sings along with Melanie in her head.

After the first hook was over, Trixie looked over at Pearl, trying to see if she liked it. Pearl was smiling softly, which is uncommon for her. Trixie smiles happily and looks out the window again. She closes her eyes and imagines a world where her and her twin sister were best friends.

Pearl was weirdly proud of Trixie at this moment. She never thought her sister would like this genre of music. Pearl hums softly to the song, hitting the notes perfectly.

‘ _Love everything you do. When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do…_ '

Trixie glances over at her twin and smiles. She had no idea that Pearl liked Melanie Martinez music. She looks back out the car window and watches the raindrops fall down the window.

‘ _Letting go, Letting go. Telling you things you already know. I explode, I explode…_ ’

Pearl blushes softly, but keeps humming. She realizes that Trixie probably put this on to tell her that she still loves her, even though in Pearl's mind Trixie is still a little shit.

‘ _You've been riding two wheelers all your life, it's not like I'm asking to be your wife, I wanna make you mine but it's hard to say…_

Trixie sits up in her seat and starts to get ready to leave as Pearl parks their car. She looks softly over at her twin, nervous to see her reaction. Pearl was smiling softly, looking at her sister lovingly.

“You know I love you Trix, right?” Pearl states softly and goes to hold Trixie’s hand. She meant it, she really did. She hopes Trixie understands. Trixie smiles happily and takes Pearl's hand happily.

“I know, I love you too Pearl.” She lisps severely. Sometimes when Trixie is excited she lisps more than she usually does. Pearl smiles more at Trixie's lisp, She can tell her sister is happy. She places a small kiss on Trixie's hand

“C’mon let’s go, I don’t want you to be late.” They let go of each other's hand, then unbuckle themselves. They quickly head inside the school, trying not to get drenched.


	3. Blame Miss Fame

Trixie had different classes than Pearl. She wanted to take some of the same classes as her twin, but she didn’t really let her. Pearl liked taking Music, Dance and Theatre classes. Trixie liked taking History of Film, Art, and Science classes. This year, Trixie did try out for the Theatre class, and to Pearls annoyance, she got in. 

Their first class was French. It was still early so the girl quickly stopped at their lockers to pick up some things they needed for the day. Trixies take a deep breath. She was nervous today, she had to present her project in French today. She was horrible at public speaking, and even worse at speaking fluent French. Before Trixie could tell Pearl how nervous she sees her sister's friends coming down the hallway. She looks at Pearl and blushes softly.

“Pearl, I --” Pearl shot her a look to make her shut up. Trixie once again becomes quiet and closes her locker. She watches as Pearl gets complimented on her outfit by all the other girls in her friend group. She decided that she was going to try and talk to them. Trixie had never really talked to the girls, but she knows everyone of them and what they are like. 

Pearl was first friends with Fame. Fame alway thought she was better than everyone else, and was a major perfectionist. Fame liked Pearl for her beauty, she thought she was perfect for her group of girls. She had been making her girl ‘gang’. It included some of the most beautiful girls in school.

Trixie knows all of them. She quietly stares at the girls and her sister from a distance. She takes a deep breath then finally works up the courage to walk over to the girl. She clumsily walks over to Fame’s girl groups. The girls quiet down and look at Trixie.

“I-I-I Like your dress today Fame, It’s really pretty.” Trixie lisped out nervously. Her lisp also got much worse when she was nervous. Fame rolls her eyes at Trixie. She raises her eyebrow. 

“If that was an attempt at making a conversation with me, you failed” Fame said in a very mean time. The girls laugh at her comment, including her sister. Trixie Blushes and rubs her arm softly

“I-Im sorry Fame, I just wanted to compliment you.” She lisped even worse this time. Fame looked at Trixie and laughed softly.

“Was that even a sentence? I couldn't even understand a word you said.” The girls laugh a little harder. Trixie Blushes harder and tears up slightly.

Trixie knows if she cries in front of the girls, the bullying will only get worse for her.

“She said she only wanted to compliment you, Fame.” A thick Russian accent stated. The girl stopped laughing and turned to look at the blonde lanky girl who made the statement. 

“Since when do you care what she said?” Fame replied angrily to the Russian girl. 

Trixie blushes hard and looks at the girl. She knows her, Pearl talks shit about her all the time. They say she is weird. Trixie thinks the girl’s full name is _Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova_ , but she insists on being called Katya. Katya looks at Trixie quickly then at Fame. 

“She is simply trying to communicate with you Fame, but you won’t give her a chance.” Katya started with her thick Russian accent. She gave Fame an angry look, then took Trixie’s hand in her own. 

“Try again darling, you can say what you wanted to.” Katya smiles softly at Trixie to try and calm her. Trixie blushed and was just about to speak when Fame cut her off. 

“Why are we giving her a second chance?” Fame looks around at the quiet group of girls. She rolls her eyes “Lets go, this bitch doesn’t deserve the time of day.” She takes Pearl's hand and starts to lead the girls away from Trixie. Katya blushes softly, and lets go of Trixie’s hands. 

“I promise i’ll be back.” Katya smiles softly and starts to head out with the girls. 

Pearl looks over her shoulder slightly to look at Trixie, but Fame makes her turn her head around. Trixie tears up as she sees that even her own sister doesn’t even care about her. She puts her backpack on slowly, then starts to shamefully walk to her first class alone.


	4. Le français est difficile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some sentences in French, I'll put the translations here:
> 
> 1\. Le français est difficile: French is difficult
> 
> 2\. Uh, Mon projet porte sur la cuisine française: Uh, my project is about French cuisine.
> 
> 3\. U-Uh, En France, ils mangent beaucoup de pain: U-Uh, In France, they eat a lot of bread

After getting antagonized by Miss Fame once again, Trixie headed to her first class of the day. She had french first today. She gets to her laptop ready to present her project to the class. She was extremely nervous. 

The second bell rings and Trixie sees both her sister and Katya. She smiles at the both of them, but Katya only returns the gesture. Katya also pulls out her laptop and gets her presentation out. After she finishes setting it up, Katya looks over at Trixie, who is extremely nervous. Katya moves to the seat next to Trixie.

“What are you presenting on Trixie?” Katya said in a soft tone. Trixie looks up from her laptop and smiles nervously.

“I-I’m presenting on the different types of food the French like to eat,” Trixie lisped nervously. She sighs softly once she says it and blushes out of embarrassment. “What are you doing yours on Katya?”

Katya smiles happily and looks at Trixie. She actually thought her lisp was cute. She could relate to Trixie, because others often had a hard time understanding her when she was first learning English. 

“I’m doing mine on all the past leaders in France, like Marie Antoinette.” Katya turns her laptop toward the girl and shows her. Trixie looks at it and smiles.

“I really like it Katya, I think you’ll do good.” Trixie’s lisp was less severe this time. Her lisp often fluctuate depending on her mood. Like when she is super nervous or excited, it's often worse. 

“And I know yours will be too.” Katya smiles at Trixie as the class gets ready to begin. The teacher turns the light out and calls up the first person to present. All three girls pay attention to all the other presentations. Finally it was Katya’s turn to present. She got up and started to present. 

Trixie was very surprised at how fluent Katya was is French. She starts to get nervous again, she just has a feeling she will be next. She tries to run through what she remembers of the script. After Katya finishes the class claps for her and then the teacher calls on Trixie. Trixie looks at Pearl nervously and gets her things ready.

“You're gonna be fine Trixie, you can do it” Pearl whispers softly to Trixie. She nods nervously and gets in front of the class. She sighs nervously and gets ready to speak.

“Uh, Mon projet porte sur la cuisine française.” Trixie lisp and stutters over every word. She can hear some of her classmates trying not to laugh at her. She qui tries not to tear up as she tries to continue to do her slides. 

“U-Uh, En France, ils mangent beaucoup de pain” She lisps out, which unfortunately makes it sound like she is not speaking french at all. The students in her class start to laugh more at her. She blushes hard and starts to cry softly. She ran out of the room quickly, as she was told by Pearl when she was younger that she shouldn’t cry in front of people so it won’t egg them on. 

The class laughs more as they see her leave, they don't feel pressured anymore by Trixie's presence. Katya quickly got up and ran after her, wanting to talk. 

“I don’t know what's worse: her speaking french, or her speaking normally!” This girl, Bianca, stated trying to get a rile out of the class. They started to laugh harder at Trixie. Pearl slams her fist on her Desk angrily. She was very angry at her classmates.

“HOW DARE YOU!” She screams out. “My sister is trying her best, and what does she get in return, humiliated! Every single one of you are absolutely fucking sick.” She gets up angrily and exits the classroom, then goes to find her sister. 


	5. Crying in her prom dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of Russian in this chapter. I'll put the translations here =)
> 
> Моя любовь - My love

Trixie had ran to the nearest bathroom. She had locked herself in a stall, then pulled her feet to sit in a fetal position on the toilet. She cries softly to herself, but tries not to make a lot of noise. 

Katya saw Trixie go into the bathroom. She slowly follows her into the bathroom. She comes in quietly and closes the door behind her. Katya locks the door behind her. 

“Моя любовь?,” Katya states quietly “Are you in here Trixie? It's me Katya.” She knows Trixie is in there, but she wants to see if she’ll respond. Trixie hears her, but doesn’t say anything. She cries softly to herself, and does her best at staying silent. It doesn’t work very well though. Katya can hear which stall the soft crying is coming from.

“Моя любовь, I know you're in there, please let me in.” Katya says with a soft comforting voice. Trixie looks up at the stall door. She blushes softly and starts to get ready to open the door. Trixie was just about to open the stall door, when there was knocking on the bathroom door.

“Trixie? Are you there?,” It was Pearl. She was trying to get in but Katya had already locked the door. “Trixie, Please unlock the door. I just wanna talk to you.” Trixie cries a little harder hearing her sister's voice. She didn’t think she would come out to talk to her. 

Katya gets up and quietly unlocks the door. She opens it quietly and lets Pearl in. She blushes softly, wondering what Pearl will think about Katya being in the room with Trixie. 

“She is in the third stall, she doesn’t want to talk to anyone it seems.” Katya whispers to Pearl. 

“I-I-I’ll talk.” Trixie lisped and studdered. She opens the stall door and waits for them to come in. Pearl rushes into the stall. She hugs her sister tightly. This action makes Trixie cry even harder. 

“Come on Trixie, please don’t cry,” Pearl rubs her twins cheek softly and holds her. “Cause your crying is going to make me cry.” She tears up but tries not to let herself cry. Trixie hides her face into Pearl's neck, and works her way into Pearl’s lap. 

Katya stands at the opening of the stall. She watches Trixie sadly and frowns softly. She squats down and gets close to Trixie. 

“I think you were doing a great job Trixie, I didn’t know the French liked bread so much.” Katya looks up at Trixie and holds her hand. She was proud of her for even trying to read the slides. Katya knew it was hard for Trixie to do the presentation. She wishes she could do something for her.

Between quiet sobs Trixie asks Pearl a question. 

“W-Why are they so mean to me? I haven’t done anything.” Trixie lisp quietly to her twins. She looks up at Pearl with her tear filled eyes. 

Pearl sniffed softly, trying not to cry. Seeing her sister so helpless made her very heartbroken. She took a quick glance over at Katya, who shrugs, not knowing what to say. 

“I-I,” She sighs and looks at her sister “I don't know Trix. They just don’t understand how special you are. They don’t see the real you.” 

Trixie blushes softly and lays her head on Pearls shoulder. She was still all teary eyed. Pearl rocks Trixie back and forth softly, trying to calm her.

“You can go back to class if you want now Katya, you don't have to stay in here.” Pearl looks at Katya, who is still squatting on the ground. Katya shakes her head

“No, I’ll stay,” She closes and locks the stall door. “It is much nicer in here, especially since I’m with you too.” Katya smiles at Trixie, who is still hiding her face in Pearl's neck. Pearl smiles and kisses Trixie's head softly. 

After a minute of silence goes by, Katya starts to quietly sing to a Russian lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Trixie peaked her head out from pearls neck to look at Katya while she was singing. She listens intently to Katya and closes her eyes. Between Pearl rocking her softly and Katya singing, Trixie had calmed herself enough to fall asleep.

Pearl didn’t want her to fall asleep, but she figured it was better than her crying. She let Trixie fall into a sleepy state, where Trixie could be herself, and didn’t need to listen to the world in which she was cursed to live in. 


	6. Paint me like one of your french girls

Pearl and Katya stayed with Trixie the rest of the period in the bathroom. Trixie had fallen asleep in Pearls arms and slept soundly. She was making little cute sounds in her sleep, which brought a smile on not only Katya's face, but also Pearls. 

Katya hands one of her airpods to Pearl. She smiles softly at her “So we can watch something until class is over.” Pearl smiles and puts it in her ear. There was only about thirty minutes left in the class, so they just watched something that was short.

About six minutes before the period ended, Trixie started to wake up. She sat up slightly in Pearl’s lap and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She didn’t realize that she even fell asleep. 

Pearl smiles happily as she realizes Trixie is waking up. She helps her sister sit up on her lap. Pearl could still tell that Trixie was still tired. 

“C’mon sleepy head we gotta go to our next class” Trixie groans softly and tries to get Pearl to let her sleep more. Both Katya and Pearl smile softly at the girl's remark. 

Katya got up and went to get their bag from their French class. She didn’t mind doing this for Trixie. She had to admit that half the reason she hung out with Pearl on some weekends was to see Trixie. She thought Trixie was not only the prettiest girl she had ever seen but also the most interesting girl. Trixie had a different way of thinking of things, and Katya loved that. She could sit and listen to Trixie talk for hours. 

While Katya was going to get their book bags, Pearl was still helping Trixie wake up. 

“Trix, you gotta wake up,” She got another annoyed groan out of her sister. “A little birdie told me that you have Art next period, and that little birdie knows how much you like it.” This made Trixie perk up a bit. She sat up and rubbed her eyes again.

“I got Art?” Her voice was a little more kiddish than usually. Pearl smiles, she knows that usually happens when she's tired or just woke up. Pearl looks at Trixie and nods 

“Yes Trix, you got Art” Trixie smiles happily and stands up. Pearl smiles and giggles softly. She found it funny that just by telling her sister that she had art next period, it made her fully awake. Trixie looks around 

“Where did Katya go?” She lisps softly, wondering where her new friend had gone. Pearl shrugs and smiles softly. 

“Hopefully She went to get our bags.” Trixie smiles softly and leaves the bathroom with Pearl. She looks around the corner to see if Katya had come back. She did.

“I went to go get your bags, I hope you don't mind.” She hands Pearl her bag, then Trixie hers. 

“Thank you Katya,” Pearl stated “We better get going, the bell rang like two minutes ago.” They started to walk down the Hall. Trixie art class wasn’t too far from the bathroom they were in. Once they got there, Pearl hugged her twin tightly 

“You're gonna be fine here, no one from the last class takes this class, and none of Fame’s girls do either,” Trixie looks up at her sister slightly with her big blue eyes and nods. She trusts Pearl, with all of her heart. Pearl smiles and nods “Good, I’ll see you at lunch Trix.” Pearl and Katya walked with each other to their Dance class. Katya looks back at Trixie and smiles happily.

Trixie smiles and waves goodbye. She blushes softly, feeling some inside her sees never really felt before. She heads into the class and sits in her seat. She has had the butterflies sensation before, but this was like that times ten. Trixie had no idea why it was happening. She had no clue that these feelings were the beginning of a crush.

The Teacher had assigned them a project they were to work on in class. It was to draw portraits of two important people. Trixie was originally going to draw two actresses she likes, but then decides to draw not only her sister, but also Katya. She smiles, knowing the teacher would be angry at her, but these people are very special to her.

Trixie takes two pictures of each of the girls out of her bag, and places them on her easel. She starts to sketch Pearl, but couldn’t concentrate on her sister's portrait. She just kept thinking about Katya. Her brain was running a mile a minute and all it was saying was  _ ‘Katya, Katya, Katya…’ _ . 


	7. Eye blue like the Atlantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I promise to make the next one longer. 
> 
> The song you can listen to reading this is: 
> 
> Eyes Blue Like The Titanic - Sista Prod, Subvrbs

Trixie had double art today so instead of another period. So she had an hour and forty five minute class. She didn’t mind though, she had more time to finish her projects then. She was able to concentrate enough to finally finish her sister's drawing. She had to paint it and all still but she was just happy to finish the sketch. 

Trixie then moves on to Katya's sketch. She pulls out a very cute photo of Katya and starts her work. She wants to make sure she gets everything right on her. 

She blushes as she tries to stop thinking about Katya. Her brain keeps making her think of everything they have done together so far. 

_ ‘Katya, Katya, Katya, Katya…’ _

Trixie groans to herself softly and just ends up putting on her headphones. The teacher didn't care that she was listening to music, she thought it helped her students.

She subconsciously put on a song and let it play as she sketched out her drawing. She didn't realize what was playing at the moment. 

_ ‘Eye blue like the Atlantic’  _

She blushes harder thinking of Katya's beautiful eyes, and how she could just stare at them all day. And those lips, how soft they---

Trixie shook her head trying to get herself to concentrate again. She was able to work for a little longer, but then started daydreaming about Katya again. 

She was thinking about how nice it would be to hold hands with Katya. How softly her hands would be, and how small her hands would feel in Katya. How nice they would feel trailing down her back as the cuddled, or how gingerly Katya's touch would be on her chin as they---

Trixie shook her head once again trying to get the thought of Katya out of her head. She wanted to at least finish their sketches today. She sighs and just tries to listen to the music again. 

_ ‘Eyes blue like the Atlantic, and I'm going down like the Titanic’  _

Trixie once again blushes. It seems like everything is reminding her of Katya. She quickly tries to find another song to listen too. She can’t find one so she doesn't make her think of Katya, so she just shuts it off. 

After a couple more minutes, She finally finishes sketching them. Trixie was very proud of herself. They were very realistic, and made beautifully. She hopes that both Pearl and Katya love their paintings. She plans on having them done by Christmas, so they will have them as presents. 

_ ‘Its a couple weeks away, and maybe if I stay after school I can finish them in time.’ _ Trixie thought to herself quietly. She sighs again as she sees it's time to change classes again. She quickly puts away her painting and gets ready to go to lunch. She was tempted to ask the teacher if she could stay for lunch, but she wanted to see not only her sister, but also Katya…

_ ‘Katya, Katya, Katya…’ _


	8. Taking a Seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note placing in a pageant for anyone who doesn't know is basically like getting first, second, third, etc. =)
> 
> Hopefully this make up for last chapters shortness. Get your tissues ready for this one folks, its a little sad.

Trixie had gotten everything ready for her next art class, and just as she finished the bell rang. She gathered her things and started to head to the cafeteria. She quickly grabbed her lunch from her locker. Before highschool her mother usually made her lunch, but then stopped, mostly because she didn’t care if Trixie had lunch. It wasn’t that Trixie couldn’t take care of herself, it was just that her parents didn’t let her. They had no faith or trust in her. She was babied in some aspects of her life. 

So because her mother doesn’t care if she has lunch, Pearl has now taken over the responsibility of making Trixie's lunch. She always makes it the night before so she doesn’t have to get up too early. Pearl has her parents for making her do things for Trixie. She knows it is her sisters best interest, but she still finds it annoying some days.

Trixie had finally made her way to the cafeteria. She looks for her sister and when she spots her she heads over to Fame’s ‘table’. Of course it wasn’t really her table, but she claimed it freshman year. Trixie grabs a seat and starts to sit down. 

Right before she has the chance too, Alyssa put her hand down on the seat. Trixie steps back and looks at her confused. Alyssa grins softly and looks up at her.

“This seat is reserved for the queens.” The girls around her giggle softly. Trixie tilts her head softly 

“B-But I am a queen.” Trixie blushes lisping quietly. The girls become quiet and Bianca laughs softly, replying quickly to her.

“Your anything but sweetheart.” The girls giggle again, and Trixie blushes harder.

“P-Pearls a queen though, w-why can’t I be one?” Trixie stutters softly, she was nervous. The girls make her anxiety high. Alaska looks at the girls and then starts to speak

“It's not that you can’t be one, it's that you’ll never be one-” The girl's laughter interrupts Alaska’s thought.

“You can say that again.” Bianca started coldly. Trixie swallows sadly and tries to keep her composer. 

“What I mean is that you’ll never get a crown. You’ve never competed in anything to win a crown. All of us queens have crowns, even your sister.” Alaska stated in her raspy voice. 

Trixie tilts her head slightly in confusion. She had no idea what a competition was or that her twin had been in competitions. She had never competed in one before. 

Pearl had been competing in beauty competitions since she started highschool, but she never told Trixie about it. She knew that Trixie would want to compete with her. She didn’t want her to though, mostly because she knew Trixie wouldn’t be able to take the pressure and not ever placing. 

“W-What do you mean? My sister doesn’t compete.” Trixie’s lisp was starting to get worse again, as she is nervous and frustrated.

“Your sister competes every weekend. How did you not know that?” Detox stated slightly sarcastically.

“Are you telling me Trixie that you’ve haven’t noticed your sister leaving the house every weekend for multiple hours to compete?” Bianca expressed with her usual bitchy voice. Trixie shakes her head. 

_ ‘How have I not realized that she leaves? It can’t be every weekend. Pearl wouldn’t do that to me.”  _ Trixie thought to herself, very hurt by Pearls actions  _ ‘She told me she never would compete in pageants…’  _

Fame walks over to the tab with Katya and Pearl. Katya smiles happily at Trixie. She and Pearl had no idea what was going. 

“Uh what are you doing here, this table is reserved for winners only.” Fame looks at Trixie slightly disgusted. Trixie picks up her things and turns to both Fame and her sister. 

“Don’t worry, I was just leaving.” Trixie lisps angrily and heads to her usual table. Pearl could tell her twin was angry, she still had no clue why. Trixie heads to the quiet table she usually sits at and sits down. 

She pulls out a book she was read and starts to quietly eat her lunch. Her lunch was usual, peanut butter and grape jelly. She had it almost everyday, and yet she didn’t seem to get sick of it. She was still very angry at her sister. She felt betrayed by her, although she was more upset that Pearl never told her she did that. 

_ ‘Why would she not let me know?’  _ Trixie thought to herself.  _ ‘Why did she never ask me if I wanted to compete?’  _ Trixie blushes and tries not to cry as she thinks of reasons why Pearl wouldn’t let her compete. 

_ ‘Does she think I’m not pretty enough. Does she think I’m even beautiful?’  _


	9. It's my fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad, you might want Tissues
> 
> A little TW (Trigger Warning): There a panic attack closer to the end up the chapter. Just though you should know =)

~little flashback, about five minutes ago~

Pearl watches Trixie walk away and turns to the girls. She was very confused, her sister is usually never angry, so something must have really pissed her off. 

“What did you say to her? She looks really angry” She stated slightly pissed off. 

“We told her the truth.” Bianca replied, smirking at them.

“That all of you whores are the most stupid people she will ever meet?” Katya uttered frankly, not afraid of what Miss Fame or any of the other girls would say. 

“I’m not a whore, bitch. Look at yourself before you read me Katya Zigawadawadawada!” The girls laugh at Alyssa’s clap back, as well as her signature tongue pop she added in at the end. Katya rolls her eyes at Alyssas ‘Read’ of her. 

“At least we aren’t the skank from Russia who chain smokes on the weekends and who hasn’t won a pageant single in at least a year.” Bianca read Katya violently. The girls laugh loudly at this. But This, pisses Katya the fuck off. She gets right in Bianca's face and quietly but angrily states.

“At least my father didn’t cheat on my mother with my gay ass boyfriend.” She stands up quietly and goes to see what Trixie is doing. Bianca blushes heavily, she was actually raddled, which NEVER happens to her.

“W-W-Well, uh, at least I have parents, you- you prostitute!” She states loudly enough for Katya to hear her. Katya just flips her off without even looking back at her. 

Pearl was watching this whole exchange quietly, still very confused. She watches Katya walk off, going to comfort  **her** sister. 

“So what ‘Truth’ did you tell her.” Pearl puts air quotes around truth. The girls giggle softly, knowing this would probably piss Pearl off. Alaska was quick to speak up.

“We told her that you're a pageant girl, and that she will never be able to be one.” Alaska stated plainly, like it wouldn’t her Pearl. Pearl was taken back, it was almost like she was stabbed in the heart with the sharpest knife ever.

“Y-You what?” Pearl said quietly and looked heartbroken at her twin. Fame smiles proudly at the girls

“At least someone told her. She didn’t need to have unrealistic views of herself.” Fame utters softly. Pearls head whips over to Fame after she made this comment.

“My sister is the most beautiful girl in the world, and NO ONE can’t tell her otherwise.” Pearl tries her best to stand up for her sister. She wasn’t a very emotional girl. She had a tendency to not show her emotions, it's not that she didn’t want to. She just didn’t want herself to be as vulnerable as Trixie. 

“You can’t say that around me, Pearl. You simply know that's not true.” Fame rebutted quickly. Pearl huffs angrily. She was over this, this hatred of everyone. This having to constantly having to put others down so their egos could be sheltered. 

“I’m done.” Pearl stands up angrily “I’m done with all your bullshit Fame. This---This game you play is sick. I'm over it,” Pearl picks up her bag, and before she could walk away, Fame grabs her wrist. Pearl tries to pull away, but Fames grip on her wrist tightens. Fame pulls her down, and forces her to sit down. 

“Don’t you remember?” Pearl blushes softly, and looks at Fame nervously. “I own you,” Pearl slowly sits down then swallows nervously. 

“Good girl.” Fame smiles then glances at the other girls who are all quietly staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. 

“What are you looking at girls, go back to eating.” Fame told the girls in a rude tone. The girls quickly went back to chattering amongst themselves. 

Pearl bites her lip and tries not to cry. Her heart was beating so hard she thought she was having a heart attack. At this moment she regrets everything she has ever done to get herself in the position she is in now. She slowly gets out her lunch and just stares at it. She was too sick to her stomach to even think about eating it. She glances over at her sister with big tearful eyes.

Fame notices her looking at her sister. She grabs Pearl’s chin softly and makes Pearl look at herself. She smiles softly.

“Forget about your sister, you are with me right now. She  _ doesn’t need _ you.” Pearl lets a couple big tears roll down her cheeks. She swallows and tries to do what Fame wants her to do. She was utterly terrified about what was happening to her. And it wasn’t even like the other girls could do anything, Fame ‘owns’ them too. 

Pearl quickly looks over again at her sister, who seems to be having a good time with Katya. She tries to smile. When she does more tears just fall down her cheeks, bringing her mascara with them. She was slowly panicking in her head

_ ‘I’m sorry Trix. I’m so sorry…”  _ She cries softly and tries to eat her lunch.  _ ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…’  _ The more she apologizes the more she starts to cry, and panic

_ ‘I’m sorry Trixie, I’m sorry. I love you…’  _


	10. Cookies and Soul Searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, I was very busy with school, but i promise i will start to write more now! <3
> 
> this chapter is very fluffy (Mostly to make up for the last couple, lol)
> 
> There is Russian in this, so here are the translations,
> 
> Моя любовь - My love 
> 
> Все в порядке милая, Перл не хотела тебя обидеть - It’s okay, honey, Pearl didn’t mean to hurt you.
> 
> Куколка - Babydoll
> 
> карапуз - Munchkin

~We are back to when Katya goes over to see Trixie~

Katya was still fuming when she went over to see Trixie. She takes three deep breaths before she goes to sit down, she takes three deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Katya sighs as the exercise didn’t really work. 

She sits next to Trixie and looks at the book she is reading. She smiles as she can tell Trixie likes the book. Katya pushes on the book slightly so she can see the cover.

“A Tree Grows in Brooklyn? Hm. I have never read that, you must loan me the book once you're done.” Katya states softly. Trixie looks up at her slightly. She was still upset at her sister. 

Trixie doesn't respond to Katya and just looks back down at her book. Katya frowns softly, wondering why she was so upset.

“Моя любовь, What is wrong? Why are you upset.” Katya asked Trixie softly. She didn't want to make her more upset than she already is. 

Trixie didn’t respond right away. She had some tears roll down her eyes, then she looked up at Katya. 

“You do pageants too don’t you.” She felt like everyone betrayed her. Katya's heart melted as she saw Trixie cry. She doesn’t know what to do in this situation. 

“Well, Моя любовь, If you want the truth then yes i did, and still do on some occasions. It's mostly when i feel like it” Katya looks down at Trixie. She frowns softly seeing that Trixie was still upset. Katya wipes Trixie’s tears away delicately with her thumbs. 

“Все в порядке милая, Перл не хотела тебя обидеть.” Katya said in a soft voice. Of course Trixie had no clue what she was telling her of course, but for some reason, it calmed her. Trixie looks at Katya

“Why wouldn't she tell me Katya?” Trixie lisps quietly out. She moved closer to Katya, since they were on a bench. Katya put her arm around Trixie gingerly. This prompted Trixie to lay her head down on Katya’s shoulder.

“Куколка, She just wants to protect you from Fame. Fame is the living reincarnation of the Devil.” Katya can hear Trixie giggle a little at her comment. Katya smiles softly and decides to change the subject. 

“What do you have for lunch today, Куколка?” Trixie opens her lunch box and smiles happily. She sees Pearl had left her a note. Pearl doesn’t usually leave her notes, but sometimes she does. 

_ ‘PB and J, cut into a heart (kinda) because I love you. =)’  _

Trixie smiles and puts the note in her pocket. She shows Katya what she has for lunch. Katya smiles happily and looks at Trixie. 

“That looks like a great lunch, карапуз” Trixie smiles and nods, starting to eat her lunch. Katya did the same. They quietly ate their lunches together. Once Trixie was done with her lunch she realized that she had a big chocolate chip cookie. She decided to slip it with Katya. She takes a plastic knife and cuts down the middle of the cookie. She gives the one half to Katya, smiling happily. 

“Here, the cookie is too big for me to finish all by myself.” Trixie gingerly places the cookie on Katya’s plate. Katya smiles softly and rubs Trixie’s back. 

“I don’t usually eat cookies, but I will make an exception for you.” She boops Trixie's nose gently and takes a bite. It was the best thing she had ever tasted.

“I made them all by myself!,” Trixie lisps excitedly, “Well, Pearl helped me a little, but I did all the hard work!” Katya smiles down at Trixie. 

“I bet you did Моя любовь,” Trixie looks up at Katya happily. They locked eyes for a moment, so intensely that it seemed they were looking into each other's souls. Everything seems to become quiet, like they are the only two people in the room. Katya smiles softly to herself.

_ ‘I bet you did my love, I bet you did…” _


	11. Only Girl (That chainsmokes in the school bathroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is both heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time. Once again there is Russian in this chapter but i will include the translation at the end of this chapter (Mostly because the are important to the story)

After the pair finished their lunch, it was time for their next class. Trixie and Katya both had history of film. Katya helps Trixie clean her spot and get ready to head to their next class. Trixie looks over at her sister, she tries to see what she's doing. 

Pearl was silently crying to herself. She looks back at Trixie but doesn’t make a sound or anything. She just looks at her twin trying to cry out for help, but not being able to say a word. She swallows nervously, and turns her attention back to the girls. 

Trixie frowns, thinking Pearl had chosen the girls over her. She looks back at Katya, to see if she had anything to say about what just happened. Katya blushes softly and thinks about what she will say 

_ ‘Мой Беби Долл, I wish you could understand, but you are oh so little. Your fragile childhood essence would be crushed. Pearl would kill me if I told you what was going on”  _ Katya sighs and looks at Trixie. All she can see is a little girl who's terrified of losing her sister. 

“She will come around later, I promise.” Katya smiles trying to keep it together for Trixie’s sake. Trixie nods, thinking that is the truth. 

If Katya was being honest with herself, she had no idea when Peal would be back. She doubts Fame would let Trixie's twin go home after school. Fame could manipulate anyone into doing anything for her. Anything. Katya knew this all too well. 

Trixie, oblivious to the anguish going on inside Katya’s head, smiles happily. She blushes nervously. The butterflies had returned to her stomach. She had seen that one of Katya's was free from holding anything. She decided to take a slight risk. Trixie slowly went to hold Katyas hand. 

Katya was deep in her thought when she felt Trixie take her hand. She blinks softly ‘waking’ herself up out of her thoughts. She looks down to see that Trixie's hand was in hers. Katya feels herself blush softly. She gives Trixie's hand a soft squeeze, letting her know that it was ok to hold her hand. 

Trixie smiles as Katya squeezes her hand. They start to slowly walk to her next class. They were soaking in this new euphoria that was washing over them. Katya had pulled over her airpods and offered on to Trixie. She took it from her and put it in her ear. The song starts to play and Trixie blushes softly.

_ ‘Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…’  _

Katya sighs softly and goes to change the song as she doesn’t really care for Rhianna. Trixie stopped her before she could. 

“No! Don’t change it, I like this song.” Trixie lisped out nervously. Her face was starting to turn visibly red at this point. Katya blushes as well and nods, letting the song continue to play on. 

_ ‘Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right. Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside...’  _

Katya reddens more at the thought of Holding Trixie in her bed. She thought about all of the things they could do together. How soft Trixies lips would be on hers, How small she would feel in her arms, how she could make her…

Katya shakes her head softly, trying to get herself to stop daydreaming. She knew that Trixie was too pure for that kind of behavior anyway. She didn’t mind though, she liked how childish Trixie could be sometimes.

_ ‘мой дорогой, I know you want this too, but I am not the one for you. Your childlike wonder will be ruined by my sin and my oppressor. The same oppressor that will ruin you sister, who will tear her apart, leaving an empty shell of a human left in her place. You can not be degraded by that шлюха of a woman they worship. Why can’t you see how beautiful you are. You don't need an award to tell anyone or yourself that… Я люблю тебя Трикси…”  _

They finally arrive at their next class. Trixie hands Katya her airpod back, and slowly lets go of her hand. Katya blushes hard and looks into Trixie chocolate brown eyes. Katya blinks back some tears, wanting to say something to Trixie, but she was physically unable to make herself speak. Trixie tilts her head softly wondering what's going on in the bleach blondes head.

“Head inside кукла, I will be inside in a little bit.” Katya rubs Trixies arms softly, then slowly walks to the bathroom by herself. 

Trixie blushes softly and takes their things inside. She saves a seat next to her for Katya. Trixie pulls out her notebook and writes cute things about Katya down.

Meanwhile Katya was slowly walking to the bathroom. She held it together long enough to make it to the bathroom. She locks herself in a stall and sits on the top back of the toilet. 

She quickly pulls out a cigarette from her brand new pack and lights it. She knew better than to do this, but she couldn’t help it. She takes a long drag of the cigarette, her hands shaking softly. She finally let herself cry softly. Tears streamed down her face, as she took another hit of her cigarette. She tried to calm herself down, as her heart was racing. She cursed to herself. 

“Fuck,” Katya sighs as she drops the bud into the toilet. She quickly pulls another one out from the carton and lights it. She can’t keep doing this, she can’t keep doing this… She sighs again and thinks about Trixie again. Those stunning eyes, those pretty pink lips, her kissable nose…

_ ‘Goddamn it…’  _ Katya takes another long drag as heavy tears flow down her cheek. She blows the smoke, then swallows nervously.

_ ‘I love you Trixie…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation: 
> 
> Мой Беби Долл - My Baby doll
> 
> мой дорогой - My Darling
> 
> шлюха - Whore
> 
> Я люблю тебя Трикси - I love you Trixie.


	12. Oh honey, I’m on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may or may not get a little steamy, lol. Its also like ridiculously long, so sorry about that. Also there is also russian again here are the translations
> 
> Блядь - Fuck
> 
> Куколка, не делай такое лицо. Ты выглядишь как Сопляк. - Babydoll, don't make that face. You look like a brat.
> 
> куколка - Babydoll

Katya finished her second cigarette and contemplated doing another one. She sighs and lets her addiction to them take over. She quickly lights another one and then throws the rest down the toilet. She flushed it quickly as she didn’t want to regret the decisions she made. She lets a couple more tears roll down her cheeks before forcing herself to pull her shit together. 

_ ‘Блядь, I have to quit.’  _ Katya thought angrily as her hand shook slightly taking her last long drag of her cigarette. She blew out the smoke softly and threw the small bud in the toilet, not caring enough to flush again. She comes out of the stall quietly then goes over to the mirrors. 

She takes a long look at herself in the mirror. She tries her best to make it look like she wasn't sobbing. She wipes her runny mascara off her face and numbly stares at herself. It wasn’t until some other girls came into the bathroom that she snapped back to reality. 

Katya could tell the girls could smell that oh so pleasant smell from the cigarettes. She sighs softly and sprays herself with some nice smelling perfume to hide the scent. She quickly washes her hand then heads back to the class not wanting to be any later than she already was. She comes into the room quietly. 

Trixie sees Katya come back in and she waves to her. She pats the seat beside her signalling to Katya that it was okay for her to sit there. Katya responds with a weak smile and goes to sit next to Trixie. 

“What did I miss?” Katya asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the class. 

“We are watching Shrek today for some reason, I thought we were watching an old timey film today.” Trixie lisp back softly. Her cute voice made Katya smile.

“I guess he doesn’t care about the order we learn things in.” Katya stated, which made Trixie giggle softly. 

“We have a free period essentially, I've seen Shrek like a million times.” Trixie giggles softly again and moves closer to Katya so they can talk more. Katya nods agreeing, blushing. 

Trixie pulls out a notebook and pencils. She was going to draw something since, why not. She just starts sketching softly, not really paying attention to what was going on around her. Katya watched quietly and put her arm around Trixie. 

After a while the bell rang and they had to get ready for their next class. These last two classes they had to be apart. Katya had her English class and Trixie had her PE Class. They walked silently together, just holding each others hands. They were getting stared at but Katya always gave everyone the ‘death’ stare. 

Once they arrived at the gym Katya smiles softly and looks at Trixie lovingly. A soft blush rose from both of their cheeks. 

“I will see you after school alright?” Katya said softly. Trixie pouted softly and continues to hold her hand

“I don't want you to leave.” she lisps softly, pouting still. Katya's heart skipped a beat as she said those words. Katya blushes harder. 

“Куколка, не делай такое лицо. Ты выглядишь как Сопляк. I have to go Trixie, I promise I’ll hang out with you after school.” Trixie pulls Katya in slightly closer, playing it off as a hug. They both stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. 

“But I want to be with you. Can’t we just skip class, please…” Trixie lisps softly into Katya's. This was the first time Trixie had ever even thought about skipping class. Katya blushes harder, not prepared for this type of behavior from Trixie. Katya doesn’t respond for a couple seconds and just stares quietly at her. She had to decide on what she was going to respond with. She grins softly and leans in. 

“Only bad girls skip class, and you no bad girl куколка.” Katya whispers softly, quite sensually actually. Trixie looks up at her, still pouting heavily. 

“And if you keep wanting to be a bad girl you're gonna get spanked…” She blushes as she realizes what she said to Trixie. 

Trixie's eyes widen as she realizes what Katya said. Her face flushes, turning a dark red. She looks up at Katya. She lets go of her waist and shakes her head. 

“I-I don’t want to be spanked…” Trixie lisps out nervously. Katya backs up a bit to give her some space. 

“Then be a good girl for me and you won’t be…” Katya stated. Trixie nods not wanting to upset her. Katya smiles softly, seeing that she agrees to be good. 

“Good, I will see you after school куколка” She places a soft kiss on Trixie's forehead and starts to head to her next class. Trixie watched her leave. She nervously walked into the gymnasium. She was a hot mess. 

Trixie had absolutely no idea what this feeling was. She had never ever felt like this before. She could just imagine having Katya… 

She shook her head, blushing heavily. 

_ ‘I can't think Katya like that now! I’m in school!’  _ She tries to calm herself down as the girls get ready to change for gym class. Trixie changes quickly and then goes to hide in a quiet corner of the locker room. Her head was spinning with thought of Katya. She takes a deep breath and just lets herself daydream, thinking that might help.

Trixie lets herself think about Katya, and all the things she would do to her. Like how Katya's ocean blue eyes would watch her as she got undressed. Or how those soft lips of her would kiss her neck, leaving a hickey. Trixie lets out a very soft moan just thinking about it. She covers her mouth, although it didn't do much since her headgear was blocking the way. 

She thinks about letting Katya explore her body and touch it like it was an ancient temple. Her exploring every crevice of her own body. Letting Katya do ungodly things to her. Trixie was starting to turn as red as the Russian flag. She couldn’t help but feel very hot and heavy. She of curse, being a good girl, had no idea what this feeling was, let alone had a word to describe it. 

Trixie bites her lip softly and puts her hair in a bun. She tries everything to stop thinking about Katya. Those long legs, the tender touches, the loving kisses… 

She shook herself awake again as she saw the other girls were ready to leave the Locker room. She ties her shoes and quietly leaves the locker room. She knew she had to concentrate since they were more than likely going to play dodge ball. Although the only thing she could think about was 

_ ‘Katya, Katya, Katya…’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. How do you peoples feel about me making it a little more sexual? Are you ok with that? Let me know =)


	13. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, lol. I just wanted to let you know this chapter might be a little triggering for some. just wanted to give everyone a heads up! <3

Katya walks quickly to her English class. She was still shaking slightly from the interaction between her and Trixie. She felt weird about it, she couldn't tell if Trixie enjoyed what she said or not. All Katya hoped that she didn’t upset the girl. 

_‘She is only a little girl, I know better than to tease her like that.’_ She sighs and sits down at her seat. The teacher gave them their assignment for the day, but Katya already did what she assigned. She pulls out her laptop and pretends to be doing her work. Although obviously the only thing she was thinking about was Trixie. 

She couldn’t believe that she had fallen head over heels for this sweet innocent little girl. Trixie was only a couple months younger than Katya. For some reason Katya couldn’t help but call Trixie little. Was it because she was a little shorter than herself, or was it because Trixie has such an innocent mind. Katya had no idea. All she knew was that Trixie was much more pure than she was.

~Flashback time~

Katya was 18. Everyone knew that, but what they didn’t know was that she lived alone. She had been living alone since she came to America. She came to the US all by herself just before her seventeenth birthday. She had no money, no family and barely spoke any english. 

So Katya had to improvise. She lived by bars and clubs, knowing she could scam some drunk people into giving her free cash and food. By the time she was seventeen and a half, one club had actually hired her as a full time stripper. They had no clue she was underage thought. 

She would work from around 4:30 to 11 at night. She actually enjoyed it a lot. She was able to show off her fanatic gymnastic skills. She had made enough money that she was able to rent herself an apartment. 

But one day someone snitched. The whole club was shut down, and her manager was arrested. She was placed into Child Protective Services as she had no way of proving she was eighteen. They placed her into a home, in which she promptly ran away from. She didn’t like the idea of having to be with another family who knew nothing about her. 

Katya considered herself a lone wolf, one who didn’t need to have a solid family for support. That is what it was like for her in Russia. Her parents would often abandon her and her sibling for multiple days at a time. They would do drugs and then come back and fight in front of her and her siblings.

She blames her parents for some of her substance about that started when she was fourteen. She started with weed, then LSD, and ended with Meth. She finally got herself clean when she started going to the school she is now. Although she sometimes still smokes weed. 

Katya was bullied slightly for how thick her russian accent was. Fames girl always made fun of her. Although one girl never commented on it. It was Pearl. Pearl understood how hard it was for someone to speak sometimes. She went through hell with her sister's speech impediment. 

One day, Pearl came over to sit with Katya at lunch. They talked for a while and it made Katya feel so much more… Wanted. Wanted was the word she would use. She had never had someone who actually wanted to have an intellectual conversation with her. Eventually Pearl had become friends with Katya quickly. She eventually convinced her to a pageant with her. She agreed to try it out. 

That was the first time Katya met Trixie. She was taken back at how beautiful, no _stunning_ Trixie was. Everything about her was just… perfect.

Her eyes were a lovely chocolate brown shade, her lips were oh so cute, and her laugh… that damn laugh. 

The first time Katya heard Trixie's laugh she thought something was dying. But once she realized it was Pearl's sister's laugh, she fell in love with it.

Their first pageant went great, Katya actually won. She was very proud of herself. Pearl came in second. Pearl didn’t care if she won or not, but she was happy for Katya. 

The next day at school Miss Fame came up to Katya and asked her if she wanted to be a part of her crew. Katya thought nothing of it at the time and agreed.

Little did she know that Fame had secretly used some of the girls as her little ‘play toys’. A reward for letting Fame fuck them, She would let them go an compete at her father pageants. Fame would tell her father which one she wanted to win and they would win.

Fame was a twisted and sick girl. She used all her friends for sex, drugs or anything she wanted. Her favorite girl by far was Pearl. Pearl had everything she wanted in a woman. She was also the perfect show girl. 

Fame had no interest in Katya at first, but she saw some potential. The first time Fame had tried to get funky, with Katya she refused. She pushed Fame away, but Fame fought back. She slapped Katya, hard. She submitted, she just let Fame have her way with her. She couldn’t do anything about it. 

Ever since then Katya had tried to put space between herself and Fame, at Pearl's expense. Although Katya didn’t know that at the time. 

She continued to do pageants for a couple more months, always losing terribly because she wouldn’t like Fame have her way with her anymore. 

And that’s how it all started. How Katya fell in love with a girl she didn’t feel like she deserved. She felt like a whore, a slut. She just felt… useless, unimportant… _unwanted_. 


	14. A cup of… Hot Chocolate for your head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter is extremely long today. Sorry about that, i just couldn't find a good place to cut if off. Anyway, just like always, there is Russian in this chapter (lol). Here are the translations:
> 
> кто, блядь - Who the fuck
> 
> любовь моя - My love
> 
> мой дорогой - My darling
> 
> ребенок - baby

~The flash back is over~

The school day was finally over. Trixie had gotten everything ready to leave. She went to her locker and took everything she would need to do homework over the weekend. Once Trixie does that, she heads outside and waits for her sister to come out. 

Trixie stands there patiently and waits for over ten minutes. She soon realizes her sister isn’t in the building anymore. She sighs and heads over to where Pearl parks her car. 

She was surprised to find that her car was gone. She blushes heavily.

_ ‘Did she forget me? How did she forget…’  _ Trixie thought to herself. She looks around to see if maybe she was pulling a prank on her. 

_ ‘Pearl, why do you like pranking me so much?’  _ She walks around, looking around the parking lot. Trixie tears up and rubs her eyes, trying to stop them from crying. 

Trixie was extremely hurt by her sister's actions. It was almost like a knife going through her heart, tearing into two. She couldn’t believe her sister would choose someone like Miss Fame over her. Trixie slowly goes over to her sisters parking spot and sits on the curb. She cries softly to herself.

This was the first time in Trixie's life she just felt all alone. Like it was only her and no one else. She pulls out her phone and texts Pearl, hoping she’ll respond. Through her tear filled eye, she slowly texts Pearl.

_ ‘Pearl, did you forget that I'm not staying late at school today?’  _ With her trembling finger she presses send, knowing she mostly likely won’t get a response. Trixie slowly puts headphones on and turns on some music, trying to drown out the pain that was going on around her. She put her playlist on shuffle and let it play.  Someone like you , by Adele, started playing. 

Trixie starts to cry more once the song starts, but she did have the heart to skip the song. She just lets herself cry and wipes the tears away as they come. 

_ ‘ "Don't forget me, " I beg. ’  _ Trixie feels abandoned. She feels that absolutely no one cares for her. She wouldn’t be sitting here if they did. Then Trixie remembers that Katya was supposed to come home with her today. She musters the strength to stand up and look around for Katya. 

_ ‘Katya?,’  _ She wipes her eyes and goes to her parking spot. Her car was still there. Trixie had a very small smile come over her face. She looks in her car, seeing if Katya was already in the car. She wasn’t. Trixie sighs and blinks back more tears from leaving her rich brown eyes. 

She leans up against her car and decides to wait for Katya. While she was waiting for her, it started to drizzly. Trixie puts her bag down and looks for her umbrella. She forgot it at home. She sighs angrily and thinks about what she should do. She decided to just stay by the car, thinking it would stop raining soon. Unfortunately for her, it started to downpour on her. 

Trixie started to cry again as the rain started to come down harder. She stayed by Katya’s car because she was too afraid of being left at school. She shivered as it kept downpouring on Trixie. 

Katya, who forgot about her promise to Trixie, had finally come out of the school. She was having an argument with Bianca. They were just finishing their petty argument from earlier. Katya opened her umbrella and slowly walked to her car. She was almost to her car when she realized someone was sitting on the hood of her car. 

_ ‘кто, блядь… Trixie!’  _ Katya's eyes widened one she she got a little closer. Her head sank as she saw Trixie, absolutely drenched sitting silently on the hood of her car. 

“любовь моя! What are you doing out here in the pouring rain!” Katya quickly rushes over to Trixie and covers her with the umbrella she was holding. 

Trixie jumped a little, scared slightly by Katya. She turns and looks at her. Her eyes widen, as she realizes Katya finally came to get her. She quickly gets off the hood of the blonde car then hugs her tightly. 

Katya was not prepared for the hug but she hugs Trixie back tightly. She could hear that Trixie was crying softly. Katya holds her tightly and just places a soft kiss on her forehead. After a minute Trixie finally spoke.

“I-I thought you forgot me.” She lisps out softly. She looks up at Katya with her big brown eyes. Katya's heart dropped feeling like a terrible person for forgetting about her love. 

“I would never forget you. I don't think I could ever forget you.” Katya looks down at Trixie and stares into her tearful eyes. Trixie smiles softly, looking longingly into Katya's sky blue eyes. They stay like that for a couple of seconds until Trixie shivers.

“Oh мой дорогой, You must be freezing. Let's get you in the car before you catch a cold.” Katya unlocked her car door and let Trixie sit in the passenger seat. She quickly ran around to the other side and got into the drivers side of the car. Katya then quickly turned the car on and put the heat on. She put the blowers on Trixie so she would warm up.

“Why did you wait out in the rain for me, ребенок?” Katya asked Trixie. Trixie blushes softly and shrugs

“Pearl was supposed to take me home today, but she left without me. So i wanted to wait for her, then it started to rain.” Trixie lisps quietly. She rubs her eyes triedly and looks at Katya. She blushes a little harder

“I’m sorry I’m getting your car all wet.” Trixie tears up again, still upset at her sister. Katya frowns softly and rubs her cheek softly with her hand.

“It’s okay Trixie, to me it's more important that you don’t catch a cold.” Katya smiles and places another kiss on Trixie's forehead. They stay there in silence for a while, then Trixie moves to look up at Katya.

“Katya?”

“Hm.” She looks over at Trixie

“C-Can you take me home please?” Trixie looks up at Katya with her big puppy eyes.

“Of course, I was planning on it even if you said no” Katya smiles happily, and starts to drive her home. Trixie sits quiet as Katya drives. Her eyebrows crinkles softly as she realizes Katya is going the wrong way.

“Katya, we are going the wrong way.” Trixie stated with her lisp and tilted her head confused.

“I know, ребенок, I’m going to get us a treat.” Katya smiles as she pulls into the local cafe. Trixie's eyes widen 

“I don’t have any money on me Katya ---” Katya cuts Trixie off. 

“It's alright, it’s my treat,” Katya gets out of the car “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere.” Trixie tilts her head slight, but nods letting her leave. Katya smiles and goes into the cafe. Trixie blushes softly, missing Katya already.

Soon enough Katya came back with two drinks in her hand. She smiles and opens the car door. She sits down and hands Trixie one of the drinks. Trixie smiles happily and takes it from her.

“What is it Katya?” Trixie looks at the blonde happily.

“It is hot chocolate,” Katya smiles and takes a sip of it. “With extra whipped cream.” Trixie smiles widely. 

“Thank you Katya!” She lisps excitedly. 

“You’re welcome любовь моя.” Katya smiles as she watches Trixie take off her headgear to drink her hot chocolate. She blushes, just staring at Trixies beauty. She was in pure awe that someone could be that pretty. 

Trixie happily drinks the hot chocolate that was bought for her. She always loved hot chocolate. She drank it a lot as a kid. She remembers the first time she had it, and how it warmed her up after Pearl and her came back from playing outside in the snow. 

_ ‘Pearl…’  _ Trixie thought, almost forgetting the fact that she texted her earlier. She pulls out her phone and goes to see if her sister texted her back. She did. 

_ ‘Sorry Trixie, Fame wanted to go shopping after school. I’m sure Katya wouldn’t mind driving you home. I’ll be home at five. I love you…’  _ Trixie frowns softly, seeing that Pearl still feels Fame is more important than her. She sighs and texts her back, simply stating  _ ‘Okay.’ _

Trixie then looks over at Katya, who was just staring right back at her. Katya blushed heavily and looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Trixie smiles softly and giggles to herself.

“Can we go home now?” Trixie asked Katya in a soft voice. Katya was surprised that Trixies lisp was a little better when she didn’t have her headgear on. Although it was still very noticeable. 

“Of course, you must still be cold.” Katya started the car again, turned the radio on, then started to head back to Trixie's house. One of Trixie's favorite artists was on the radio, Dolly Parton. Trixie laughed happily. 

“You like Dolly Parton?” Katya tilted her head slightly.

“I LOVE her! She is my favorite artist! I have everyone of her CDs in my room, a-and I'm trying to collect everyone of her records.” Trixie lisped out excitedly. Katya smiles happily, seeing how excited she was over it. She turned it up for her. Trixie sang along to the song and got every word right. 

Finally they got to Trixie's house. It was still raining, but not as heavily as before. Trixie turns to Katya. 

“Thank you for buying me hot chocolate and driving me home.” She smiles and looks at the blue eyed girl. 

“It was my pleasure Trixie,” Katya turns the car off and looks at her. “I will walk you inside since it is still raining.” 

“You don’t have too Katya --” Katya cut her off again

“No, it's not that I have too, it's because I want to.” Katya smiles and quickly get out of the car with her umbrella. She opens it and heads to Trixie's side of the car. Katya then opens the door for her. Trixie smiles happily and stands up. She closes the door behind her and lets Katya walk her to the door. 

“Thank you again for talking me home and for buying me a drink.” Trixie says softly, holding her drink and her headgear in her hands.

“No problem Trixie,” Katya responds softly. She smiles at the brown eyed girl. “You have a hot chocolate mustache.” She giggles 

“I do?” She blushes hard and tries to wipe it off. Katya stops her and helps her get it off. They both giggle and look at each other.

They smile and get close to each other. Katya puts her umbrella down, then wraps her arms around Trixie's waist. Trixie subconsciously wraps her arms around Katya’s neck. They look each other in the eyes for a while. They slowly get closer and closer and closer then….

_ They kiss… _


	15. Red side of the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folks! (I feel weird saying folks lol, you peoples should have a name.) This chapter is, sappy? I dont know how to describe it lol. I still hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ребенок - baby 
> 
> Also PS - I would suggest listening to 'Red Side of the Moon' - Trixie Mattel, while reading this, but dont worry why though =)

_They kiss…_

Trixie blushes hard as she made contact with Katya's soft lips. She knew Katya’s kiss would be great, but she never thought it would be this good. Trixie smiles softly as the two of them kiss.

Katya, who is also blushing heavily, was not expecting Trixie to be this good of a kisser. She thought she never had dated anyone before. She guesses she was wrong. 

The two kiss for a while, and then finally let go. Trixie pulls away first, mostly because she was out of breath. She blushes and looks up at Katya not sure what to say. Katya blushes softly

“I-I’m sorry Trixie, I shouldn’t have--” Katya stated before getting cut off by another kiss from Trixie. That answered Katya’s question. 

Trixie pulls away again and lets go of Katya’s neck. She puts her arms down to her side nervously and looks up at Katya with her big brown eyes. Trixie giggles softly. Katya tilts her head softly not sure why she was laughing.

“You’re wet now too.” Trixie giggles softly, which made Katya blush heavily.

“H-How do you know I’m… Ohhhh” Katya smiles realizing Trixie meant that she was soaked because of the rainfall. Trixie tilts her head confused by Katya's statement.

“Yeah, what did you think I meant?” Katya blushes trying to think about how to tell her.

“Well um, Well I-” Katya sighs “I’ll tell you later. Lets go inside before we both catch a cold.” Trixie nods in agreement and takes Katya inside. They put their things down at the door and take off their shoes.

“Come upstairs with me, I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes so you don't have to be in your wet ones.” Trixie lisps excitedly. Katya smiles softly and follows her up to her and pearls room. Trixie goes through her drawers and pulls out clothes for herself, then clothes she thinks would fit Katya. 

“I’m sorry if these don't fit,” Trixie hands her the clothes. “I’m not as skinny as my sister.” Katya frown softly, but takes the clothes

“I like you just the way you are, ребенок” Katya smiles and kisses Trixies lips softly. Trixie giggles softly, then turns around. 

“I won’t watch, I promise.” Katya tilts her head slightly, confused. Trixie turned around slightly looking at her. 

“What?” Katya stated confused.

“You’re not gonna change?” Trixie replied. 

“Oh,” Katya didn’t realized she meant to get changed in front of Trixie. “No, I am.” She starts to take off her shirt. Trixie turns around again, but takes peaks over her shoulder.

Katya took her pants off and laid her wet clothes on a towel that Trixie put down. Trixie's eyes widened as Katya got under dressed. Katya had nice breasts, a tight stomach, and long legs. She could stop staring at Katya, as she stripped the wet clothes from her body. Trixie turns around again blushing heavily. Katya finishes dressing. 

“You can turn around Trixie.” Katya said. Trixie turns around, still blushing heavily. They both stare at each other for a couple seconds, slightly awkwardly. Katya blushes and turns around herself, letting the girl have some privacy.

Trixie smiles and starts to get undressed. And just like Trixie did to her, Katya peered over her shoulder to watch. Katya's eyes widened, just like Trixies did. Katya was surprised at how big her bust was. 

Trixie continued to undress unaware she was being watched. Katya ran her eyes up and down Trixies body, trying to memorize every single inch of her body. Trixie quickly put her pants and shirt on, ending Katya’s fantasy. She whips her head back around quickly so Trixie wouldn’t see that she was peaking. 

Trixie smiles and wraps her arms around Katya's waist and hugs her tightly. Katya jumps slightly, not realizing she was right behind her. She smiles and turns around. Trixie looks up at Katya, and they make eye contact once again staring deep into each other's souls. 

_They kiss, again…_

This time the kiss was much long than last time, more lustful. Trixie pulls away slowly and looks up at Katya. Katya could tell she wasn’t ready for what would come after a kiss like that. Katya respected that and just placed a soft kiss on Trixies head. The gesture made Trixie giggle softly. Trixie let Katya just hold her for a while. After a couple minutes, Trixie moves away from Katya and goes over to her record player. She puts a record on it, and turns it out. Soon sweet music starts to play. It was from another one of her favorite artists, Brian Firkus, better know as Tracy Martel.

Katya smiles, watching Trixie dance to one of the faster songs on the record. She sits down on Pearls bed, just soaking in the cuteness flowing from her. Once that song was over, a slow song started to play. 

_‘Judy never asked her for forever. Judy never asked her for the moon’_

“Katya?” 

“Mhm.” 

“W-Would you like to dance with me?” Trixie blushes heavily, hoping that Katya would say yes. Katya smiles and stands up. She takes Trixie's hands and pulls her close. 

_‘Judy’s never mentioned in the paper. Judy’s never noted in the news_ _’_

Trixie wraps her arms around Katya's neck, and Katya wraps her arms around Trixie’s waist. They smile happily at each other and start to sway back and forth slowly. 

_‘Loving you from the red side of the moon. Loving her was funnier than a Saturday cartoon. Someday is a story and it’s the one I’m sticking to. Loving from the red side of the moon’_

They dance slowly together, holding each other tightly not letting go. They stare into each other's eyes, smiling happily as they sway. 

_‘Judy’s heart was beating right beside her. Even with the music loud and…’_

Trixie laid her head down on Katya’s shoulder as they danced together. Katya smiles and tears up a little bit. She was loving every single second of this dance. If Katya was being honest with herself, she was falling in love with Trixie every minute she was with her.

_‘Loving you from the red side of the moon. Loving her was easier than a Kristofferson tune’_

Trixie was so happy to be dancing with Katya like this. She had never danced with someone like this before. This was her first dance, and she was doing it with the love of her life. 

_‘Judy left her best days in Chicago. Judy had her worst days in the rain.’_

Katya lets a couple tears fall down her cheeks and the two of them continue to dance. Katya had never imagined herself being a position in which she would be dancing with someone like this. She thought she would have to be slaving away at that club for the rest of her life. She finally knew someone loved her, and she loved someone. 

_‘Late night after midnight she tunes in. Sings along to songs and every word she knows._

_Remembering when the moon was burning red’_

Trixie smiles and picks her head up to look at Katya. She smiles softly at her. They were so entranced in what they were doing that they didn’t even notice it stopped raining. The soft late afternoon sunshine was coming through Trixie’s bedroom window. It shined on them, giving them warmth and security. Trixie blushes softly and swallows nervously before telling Katya what was on her mind. Trixie whispers softly,

“Katya?”

“Mhm?”

“I love you....” 

“I love you too Trixie.”

Katya looks down at Trixie and smiles. Trixie had tears in her eyes, happy tears. They kiss sharing the same passion for each other…

 _‘Loving you from the red side of the moon. Loving her was heavier than a leaded red balloon._ _Someday is a story and it’s the one I’m sticking to. Loving from the red side of the moon.’_


	16. I do like you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folks! I have Another chapter for you! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING (self harm): There are some things in this chapter that will be triggering to come readers. I wanted to tell y'all because i don't want to scare or make anyone have a panic attack. 
> 
> Its closer to the end of this chapter, fyi. 
> 
> любовь моя - My love, ребенок - Baby
> 
> Also, listen to: I do like you - Trixie Mattel, while reading this chapter. =) 
> 
> Also Also, you can skip this chapter and go onto the next one, it won't matter if you dont read this one =)

_They kiss sharing the same passion for each other…_

Katya breaks the kiss this time. She smiles down at Trixie. Trixie smiles and looks up at her happy. Another started to play, this one was more upbeat. Trixie girls and goes to turn it down, as they had it playing pretty loud.

Katya sat down on Trixie bed and watched her fiddle with the record machine. Once she is done, Katya opens her arms for her. Trixie giggles happily and runs into her arms, knocking Katya back onto her bed. The both of them laugh hysterically and they lay on Trixies bed.

Once they calm down enough to be able to look at each other without breaking out into hysterics, The pair were able to look at each other happily. Trixie smiles and looks up at Katya.

“Katya?”

“Yes my love?”

“I love you,” 

“I love you too my baby.” Trixie giggled at the affectionate nickname. She nuzzles herself into Katya. She was so happy to have someone that truly loved her for who she was. Katya smiles as she feels Trixies breathing get slower and heavier, she is falling asleep. 

“ребенок, you should put your headgear back on before you fall asleep.” Katya said softly. Trixie groans softly and puts it back on begrudgingly. She hates her headgear but she can’t do much about it. Katya smiles and rolls her eyes softly. 

“Baby, I don’t think you are good at being a brat.” Trixie looks at her and shakes her head, firmly disagreeing. 

“I can act like a brat if I want to Katya, I just choose not to.” Katya rolls her eyes and smiles. She doubts that Trixie can act like a brat. 

Trixie soon got back into bed with Katya, cuddling up to her. She was very happy to be with her. She lays her head on Katya’s chest. Katya strokes the side of Trixie’s head. They lay there silently, just enjoying the time they are spending together. 

After a while, Katya realizes Trixie had fallen asleep. She smiles and kisses her head softly.

“I love you Trixie,” Katya smiles and slowly tries to move without waking up Trixie. Trixie rolls off Katya without waking up. Katya sighs with relief, then gets out of her bed. She kisses Trixies head again. 

“I must go now, but I will see you in the morning любовь моя.” She whispers softly, and stands up. Trixie groans softly, but doesn’t stir. She changes back into her now dry clothes. She opens the door, and takes one last look at Trixie. She smiles and closes the door behind her. 

And hour goes by, and Pearl finally comes home. She slams the front door closed, which makes Trixie jump and walk her up from her sleep. She looks around confused, wondering if that sound was Katya.

“Katya?” She whispers, but receives no answer. She blushes and says it a little louder. 

“Katya?” She looks around and sees a little note on the table. It was from Katya 

_‘любовь моя, I had to go home. I’ll come back in the morning, I promise. And if you want to we can spend all day together. ~Love, Katya’_

Trixie smiles softly, she was sad Katya had to leave, but she was happy that Katya had left a small note for her. 

Before Trixie could wonder what made that noise, Pearl busts into their room. This, of course, scares Trixie. She jumps and looks at her sister. 

Pearl quickly headed over to her dresser drawer and was rummaging through her drawers. She was panicking, but didn’t realize she woke up Trixie. 

“Pearl? Are you Ok?” Trixie asked nervously. She had never seen her sister like this before. 

“I’m Fine Trix, go back to sleep.” Pearl replied in a nasty tone. Trixie blushes and sits up in her bed. 

“Do you need help finding something Pearl? Maybe I could turn---” Pearl cut her off

“I SAID I’M FINE TRIXIE!” Pearl shouts angrily. Trixie blushes harder and tears up slightly, but doesnt let herself cry. To help Pearl she turns their lamp on.

Pearl was crying and had read scratch over her exposed back, hickey marks on her neck, and a little bit of a black eye. Trixie gasps and stands up, going over to Pearl concerned for her sister. 

“Pearl! What happened!” Trixie goes and tries to gingerly touch Pearls back. Pearl pushes her off. 

“Get off me Trix!” Pearl retorts angrily and grabs the bag she was looking for in her drawer. Trixie blushes and back off a bit. She tilts her head, not sure what the bag is. 

“Pearl, Do you want me to--” Pearl cut her off again

“Shut the fuck up Trixie and leave me alone!!’ She shouts again, then quickly walks to their bathroom, slamming the door shut angrily. She locks it. 

Trixie blushes harder. She has never seen her sister like this before. Pearl was so….upset. Trixie, of course, had no clue why. She had no idea what to do for her. Trixie could hear her sister turn on the sink faucet. 

Pearl sat on the hard, cold bathroom floor. She started to sob, which was something she hardly did. She feels… hopeless. 

She had gotten into a very ugly fight with Fame. There was a lot of yelling, slapping, scratching…

Pearl had tried her best to not let Fame hurt her, but there was use. Fame had to remind Pearl that she was her bitch, her subordinate. Just… _hers…_

Pearl opens her bag, her hands shaking softly and pulls out a razor. She looks at it crying hard, not wanting to give into her brain. 

Trixie blushes getting very worried about her sister. She goes and knocks on the door softly. 

“Pearl?” Trixie said softly, trying not to cry. Pearl doesn’t respond right away. 

“Go away Trixie…” Pearl's voice was shaky, Trixie could tell something was wrong. 

“Please… Just tell me what's going on…” Trixie started to shake nervously as she didn’t know what was going on. Pearl swallows nervously. 

“I told you Trixie, I’m fine. Just go back to bed, it's late.” Pearl responded quietly. 

Trixie blushes hard and bites her lip. She doesn’t know what to do. She sighs and stands up. Trixie quietly peers out her door, looking for her parents. And as always her parents weren’t home. They were probably in Las Vegas again, or doing drugs and getting drunk with their friends again. Trixie takes a deep breath and tries to think of something she can do…

Pearl was still looking at the razor in her hand, just staring at it. She was fighting with every fiber of her being not to place it on her skin. She had constant tears streaming down her cheeks and her neck. Her soul was hurting. Why, Why did she have to do this to herself. She hated everything. She hated everyone, she had no reason to live anymore. 

She shakily places the razor on her left wrist. She was just about to cut herself, when she heard music playing.

 _‘And I don't like you when you're never home. And I don't like you when I'm sleeping alone_ ” 

Trixie had put her record player next to the bathroom door, and started to play one of the songs from ‘Tracy Martel’ that she knew her twin secretly liked. 

_‘And I pick up the phone just to call you again. You never say never but you never say when, But I do, and I do like you. And I do, and I do like you.’_

When Pearl finally realized what song was playing, she broke down hard. She let the razor fall out of her hands. She covered her face, and started to ball her.

_‘And I don't like you when you call me out. And I don't like you when you're putting me down. Just picking me up on a Saturday night. All cuz you had to, had to be right. And I do, and I do like you. And I do, and I do like you”_

Trixie was sitting next to the door crying softly, not wanting to say anything. She didn’t have the right words to help Pearl right now, so she let the song talk for her. 

_‘Why does the street get louder when it gets dark_ _?_ _Why do I feel that sound in the pounding in the shape of my heart? Oooh, oooh, oooh’_

Pearl also leaned against the door, trying to put herself together, although she couldn’t. She could stop crying. She couldn’t stop the pain in her heart.

_‘And I don't like you when I feel I've been had. And I don't like you when I go to bed mad. Just to wake up again in the middle of the night. Why do you leave, baby, why do we fight? But I do, and I do like you. And I do, and I do like you.’_

Trixie could hear her sister crying. Her heart broke at that sound. She never knew how strong her sister was for her. She never showed how hurt she was on the inside. Between their abusive parents, the bullying at school, and Fame…

_‘Why does the street get louder when it gets dark? Why do I feel that sound in the pounding in the shape of my heart? Oooh, oooh, oooh’_

Pearl takes the rest of the razors and everything that was in her bag and threw it all against the wall angrily. She was so done with feeling this… alone, this depressed. She cries out slightly, just wanting the pain to stop.

_‘And I go away, but when I come home again. We'll find a way to go back and rebegin. Back way to the stars. Back into our hearts. We can win..’_

Trixie crys, but tries to keep it together for Pearl. She had to be the strong one for her now. She finally had to be the grownup. She looks up, hearing the door unlock. It opens slowly, and Pearl looks at Trixie.

Pearl lunges at Trixie and hugs her tightly. She cries into her bosom. Trixie just holds her tightly, wanting to her rock

_‘Why does the street get louder when it gets dark? Why do I feel that sound in the pounding in the shape of my heart? Oooh, oooh, oooh….’_

Pearl looks up at her sister, with big tears.

“I’m Sorry Trixie…”

“And I’m sorry Pearl…” There was silents

“Trixie?”

“Yes Pearl?”

“I Love you…”

“I love you Pearl…”


	17. Me & You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folk! Im sorry for the long wait, i wanted to take a couple days for myself. This time of year is a little hard for me, so i'm sorry if there isn't as many chapter uploads this month. I am trying to work through it thought! Don't worry about me lol, I'm fine =)

_ “I love you Pearl…”  _

Pearl cries softly as she holds onto Trixie tightly. She was still upset over everything that was going on. Trixie holds onto her and rubs the back of her head softly. She looks up at the ceiling trying not to cry anymore than she already had. She let the next song play on, even though it was a happy song. The melody would fill the deafening silence of their souls. 

After a while Pearl managed to sit up. She was still holding onto Trixie like a little girl would with her mother. Trixie didn’t mind though, she just wanted to be there for her sister. She looks at her sister once her sister, then looks over at the clock. It read 12:45. 

“Pearl?” Trixie whispered. Pearl didn’t answer right away. 

“Yes?” Pearl responded very softly. Trixie blushes softly. 

“I think we should go to bed now, I don’t want to be awake if Mom and Dad decide come home…” Pearl nods softly in agreement and tries to stand up. She was still weak from everything that happened. 

Trixie helps her stand up and takes her to her own bed. She knew Pearl wouldn’t want to sleep by herself tonight, and she was more than ok with her twin sleeping in her own bed. Pearl makes room for Trixie, and takes deep breaths. Trixie gets into her bed and pulls the covers over them. She lets Pearl get comfortable then wraps her arms around her twin. She holds her and she can feel Pearl relax. That makes Trixie smile. 

Trixie was happy that she left her record player on. She could hear the music playing softly, which soothed her. She was happy that the record had a lot of songs on it, so she wouldn’t have to change it. 

Pearl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tightly. She lets herself calm down, wanting to forget about what happened today. Pearl takes a deep breath and just lets herself listen to the music. 

After a couple minutes, Trixie could feel her sister was breathing heavily. She smiles, happy that her sister was asleep. The record had stopped playing at this point, so she had to turn it off. Trixie was able to move slow enough to not wake up Pearl. She slowly got up and turned the record off, trying not to make a sound. 

After Trixie finished with that she headed to the bathroom and proceeded to throw all of Pearls blades into the toilets. She flushed them. She watches them go down the toilet drain. She blushes, knowing that this will help her. 

Trixie comes back to Pearl and gets back into bed. She watches Pearl sleep soundly. Pearl was holding one of Trixies plush dolls in her arms. She smiles and lays on her back. She couldn’t sleep. She takes her phone out and decides to see if Katya is up. Trixie texts her.

_ ‘Katya? Are you up?’  _ She texts her and waits to see if Katya would respond. 

_ ‘Yes Baby, I’m awake. Why are you awake? It's late…’  _ Trixie smiles softly seeing that Katya was awake. 

_ ‘I can’t sleep.’  _

Katya smiles softly as she sees Trixies texts come in. She takes a long drag from her cigarette she was smoking. She was talking around the town, not really wanting to go back to her apartment. 

_ ‘I wish I could be there baby, I would rock you to sleep.’  _ Trixie smiles seeing Katya reply. 

_ ‘Katya, you should come over.’  _ Katya bites her lip when she sees the message. She does desperately want to be with her. 

_ ‘But aren't your parents home? Wouldn’t they think it's weird that I’m sleeping in the same bed as you.”  _ Trixie blushes and sighs softly

_ ‘They are away on a trip.’  _ Katya smiles softly. She decided that she would come over then. 

_ ‘Then I'll come over. I’ll be there in less than twenty minutes.’  _ Trixie smiles happily and quietly opens the window for Katya to sneak into. 

About fifteen minutes later, Katya arrived at Trixies house. She sees that the window is open. She decides to climb the tree close to the window. She gets to the same level as the window, and knocks on it very softly. 

Trixie peeks her head around to see if it was Katya. Katya smiles as she sees Trixies head pear out the window. Trixie waves her in, and Katya slowly climbs through the window. 

Once Katya was in Trixie quietly closed the window. She smiles and kisses Katya happily. 

“I pulled out some pajamas for you.” Katya smiles and kisses the blonde girl. 

“Thank you Pumpkin,” She peers over Trixies shoulder and sees Pearl sleeping in Trixies bed. She looks back at her lover for an answer. 

“It’s…” Trixie blushed and tried to find the right words “It's a long story.” 

Katya nods, understanding that Trixie might not know how to explain what had happened. She smiles at Trixie and kisses her softly. 

“I will go change, then all three of us can get all snuggly on your bed.” Trixie giggles softly, nodding. She heads back to her bed and quietly gets in it. She waits patiently for Katya to join them. 

Katya goes into the sisters bathroom and quickly changes into the pajamas that were provided for her. She folds her own clothes together, and plays them on the counter. She comes out once she is done and quietly goes over to Trixies bed. 

Trixie had made more room for Katya, but it was still going to be tight. She didn’t mind though. She always liked being cuddled. I made her relax and be able to drift off into a deep sleep. 

Katya joins the two in bed and smiles and Trixie. She places a soft kiss on her lover's temple and then closes her eyes. She didn’t realize how tired she was. 

Trixie does the same. She finally was able to relax enough to feel very sleepy. She can feel Pearl cuddling up to her. Pearl wrapped one arm around her sister's waist, and the other was still holding Trixies plush doll. Katya does the same, being careful not to touch Pearl’s arm. 

Trixie can feel both of the breathing heavily. It made her smile, it relaxed her even more. She took one more look at the both of them, then kissed the both of their heads. 

_ ‘The two most important people are right next to me. And i know they will never leave me…” _

Trixie closes her eyes, still smiling happily. 

_ ‘Goodnight Pearl. Goodnight Katya…”  _ She starts to fall into a deep sleep

_ ‘I love you both, so much…’  _


	18. Morning Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! i'm feeling a bit better! hopefully this will keep up and i can keep updating my story! This chapter gets a little spicy. I hope you peoples enjoy!
> 
> Не веди себя как ребенок, иначе тебя отшлепают. - Don't act like a brat or you'll get spanked

_ ‘I love you both, so much…’  _

Katya was the first to wake up in the morning. She quietly rolls over and looks at her phone to see what time it is. She saw that it was 8:45. She groans softly and lays there for a couple minutes. She sighs and finally gets up. She looks at the both of them and smiles. She had never seen someone sleep as adorably as Trixie did. 

Trixie was still sleeping heavily, holding onto her sister. She had nice dreams all night, considering what happened. Trixie rolls over at about Nine o’clock. She can smell that something is cooking. She rubs her eyes and finally opens them. 

She sits up slightly and looks up at the time. She usually doesn’t sleep this late. Trixie sits up after a while and pears over her shoulder. Pearl was still asleep. 

Trixie slowly gets up and puts her robe on. She smiles as she smells something that someone is cooking. She wonders if it is Katya since she had no idea where she went. 

She heads down stairs, and peers her head into the kitchen. She smiles as she sees Katya cooking some sort of breakfast for them. 

Katya had changed back into her day clothes and was listening to her favorite Russian artist, Glukoza. She was dancing around the kitchen as she cooked. She was so preoccupied that she didn’t even notice Trixie standing in the doorway. Trixie giggled and walked in. 

“Good morning Katya!” She smiles and lipsed out quite happily. Katya jumped slightly, not realizing Trixie was standing behind her. 

“Munkin!,” She smiles and places a quick kiss on the girl's forehead. “Good morning, I hope you slept well.”

“I did, and it was much better since you were there.” Trixie giggles and blushes softly. Katya smiles and puts something in the oven quickly. 

“Well I'm glad you did. I took the liberty of making both you and your sister breakfast” Katya smiles softly at Trixie and wraps her arms around her waist. Trixie looks up at her.

“Thank you Katya, it smells great.” Trixie smiles as she looks into her lovers sky blue eyes. They smile at each other, then kiss happily. They kiss each other for what seems like an eternity. Finally they let go, leaving Trixie a little breathless. 

Katya smiles and watches Trixie as she catches her breath, blushing a deep shade of red. She lets go of her waist and starts to make another part of their breakfast. 

“Can i help?” Trixie inquires. Katya nods and lets Trixie stand in front of her. Trixie goes to stand in front of her. Katya grabs her hands softly then shows her what to do. Once Trixie got the hang of it, Katya let go of her hands and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. 

Katya grins and starts to nibble at Trixie earlobe. Trixie shivers slightly as she does. She had never had someone do that to her before. Although She had to admit she liked the sensation.

After a while Katya moved down to Trixies neck. Katya kissed from her jawline all the way down to her collarbone. Trixie lets out a slight gasp as Katya was trying to find her sweet spot. She stops once Katya finds the spot Trixie was most reactive too. She lets go of her waist and goes to get things ready. 

Trixie whines softly as she leaves, not wanting her to stop. She blushes and quickly finishes what she's doing. Once she was done Trixie went over to Katya. She wraps her hands around her waist.

Katya smiles as Trixie becomes very clingy. She turns and looks at her lover. 

“Yes baby?” Trixie blushes and looks up at her. She shakes her head softly

“Nothing, I just wanted a hug.” Katya smiles softly and hugs Trixie tightly. She lets go and goes back to what she was doing. 

Trixie pouts and holds onto Katya's arm. Katya smiles and tries to ignore her, seeing what would happen. 

Trixie pouts more and pulls on her arm slightly, wanting attention. Katya kept ignoring her, seeing how long Trixie could go without asking for it. 

Trixie pulls harder and whines as Katya continues to ignore her. She pouts hard and crosses her arms when she figures out that Katya isn’t going to give her what she wants. Trixie stomps her foot angrily and looks at Katya. 

Katya raises her eyebrow and finally looks at Trixie. She was surprised about how bratty Trixie can get. She turned her body to her as she was sitting down at the breakfast bar. Katya places her hand on Trixies chin. She makes Trixie look up at her. 

“Не веди себя как ребенок, иначе тебя отшлепают.” Katya said in a serious tone. Trixie blushes but keeps her bratty pout up at her. Katya frowns and lets go of trixies chin 

“I will give you five second to get the pout off of your face,” Trixie tilts her head, still pouting slightly. Katya turns to face Trixie more and rests her elbow on the chair, She shows her lover five fingers. She slowly starts to count down. 

“Five…” Trixie blushes but keeps her bratty attitude, stomping the ground slightly. 

“Four…” Katya states with a serious face, putting a finger down with every number she says. 

_ “Three…”  _ Trixie noticed a shift in Katya’s tone. It was more harsh this time.

_ “Two…”  _ Katya's tone got harsher as she dropped another finger. Trixie didn’t drop the brat-ish pout over her face, half out of wanting to see what Katya would do and half because she wanted attention from her. 

_ “One…” _ Once Katya puts her last finger down, she stands up and grabs Trixies wrist. She leads her over to the couch. Trixie blushes heavily, wondering what Katya will do. Katya sits down on the couch, and makes Trixie do the same. 

“Lay across my lap.” Trixie blushes and tilts her head, confused as to what her lover wanted from her. 

“Now.” Katya stated in a firm, angry tone. Trixie blushes heavily and goes to lay across Katya's lap. 

Katya made Trixie pull her pants down for her. Then she made Trixie look at her. 

“This is what you get for acting like a brat.” Trixie, blushing heavily, tried to plead with Katya. 

“Katya please i don't want -” Katya wasn’t going to date a brat. She spanked Trixie hard. It made her yelp out loud. With her free hand Katya covers Trixies mouth. She didn’t want Pearl to see what she was doing to her sister. 

“Now you're only going to get five spankings today, but next time it will be more.” Trixie, who had some tears in her eyes, nodded in agreement. 

Katya quickly finished the spankings. She made sure the last one was very hard, just so Trixie would remember to not act like a brat around her. Trixie whimpered as Katya laid her hand on her bottom. Katya rubbed it slightly after she was done. 

After a minute she made Trixie pull her pants up. Trixie was still crying softly, so Katya let her sit in her lap. Katya placed kisses on her temple softly, and rubs her hair. 

“I’m sorry baby, but you must understand, I will not tolerate this bratty behavior” Katya whispered softly, making Trixie blush. 

“I-I’m sorry Katya, I-I won’t do it again.” She lisps out. Katya smiles and kisses her nose softly. 

“Good girl, you deserve a kiss for being so good for me.” Katya kisses Trixies lips softly and smiles, knowing that's what Trixie wants. Trixie smiles and kisses Katya back. It was lustful, just like before.

They both smile and start to kiss heavily. This was definitely the attention Trixie wanted from Katya. Katya gently places her hands on Trixies hips as she moves to straddle her. Trixie smiles and continues to kiss Katya happily. 

Katya smiles happily and goes to kiss Trixie’s sweet spot. She moans softly as she does. She giggles and runs her finger through Katya's hair. Katya smiles and keeps kissing her sweet spot, leaving slight bite marks on her neck. 

They were so caught up in what they were doing they didn’t realize Pearl had gotten up and came downstairs.

“Ugh, Get a room you two.” They both jump as they see Pearl come over to the couch and sit down. She takes the remote and turns the TV on. Trixie blushes heavily and gets off of Katya. She hides her face out of embarrassment. 

“Good morning Pearl. I wasn’t sure you were ever going to get up.” Katya stated to look at the girl. She shrugs and doesn’t take her eyes off the TV

“I wasn’t expecting to come down to you two sucking each other faces off.” __ Katya smiles softly, knowing Pearl was right. 

“I made breakfast for everyone.” Pearl smiles very slightly, still not taking her eyes off the tv. 

“I will go check on it.” Katya went to go check on the food. Trixie looks at Pearl nervously and then at the tv. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’m sorry Pearl, I didn’t-” Pearl cut off her sister. 

“Its fine Trixie. You’re in love, and if you want to fuck on the couch, you can fuck on the couch.” Pearl smiles and looks at her sister. Trixie blushes hard 

“We didn’t --” Pearl cut Trixie off again. 

“I’m teasing you, Trix.” Pearl smiles. They both giggle and watch the tv happily. 


End file.
